


［飛唐］灰色 2

by kafkacafe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］灰色 2

*狗血梗  
*請謹慎上車

——

2.

孟少飛在狹小的單人床上睜眼的一刻，眼前仍然是充斥惡臭的後巷，而他的身分被人揭穿了。他恍神地坐了起來，已經忘了多少晚了，他夢見自己被鴻爺揪了出來毒打，然後被丟進一個像房間一般大的水箱裏。他艱難地蹬着腳，張口呼救卻只換來淹沒口鼻的窒息感，然後身上傳來每根骨頭被逐一掰斷的劇痛。他每次醒來時都滿身冷汗，這才知道原來夢境還是會有痛覺的。

他覺得腦仁發疼，心臟虛弱得突突跳動，竟像是過度亢奮的副作用。他看了看時間，匆匆地梳洗，便出發到交收地點。他到了車站指定的儲物櫃取貨，然後走到附近商場的停車場找到那輛灰色的豐田，把放在牛皮紙袋裏的現金掉進車窗裏。

他揹着單肩包打車到一棟舊樓，這一區本來都要清拆重建的，後來生意談不成了，變成人去樓空的廢墟。他爬了幾層樓梯，打開一個單位的鐵門，報了自己的名字，打開門後只見一片烏煙瘴氣。

緊閉的窗簾甚至把新鮮空氣也封閉起來，他就像深陷在濕冷的海底，沒有一縷的陽光能照射進來，一具一具的軀體就困在這個窒息的空間，從身體深處散發着一股惡臭，甚至還充斥着靈魂在逐漸腐爛的氣味。

他不適地輕皺眉頭，把單肩包給了一個負責管場的小弟，正想離開的時候，卻聽到一把無助的叫喊聲，沒有驚詫，只是低低啞啞的，如同幼貓在呼喚着垂死的母貓。

他回頭見到有個瘦骨嶙峋的年輕女子不斷搖晃着那個躺在沙發上的男子，男子看着只有二十出頭，臉色猶如剝落的牆身混雜着灰白，他本來置於身旁的手臂隨着搖晃無力地垂落地上，如同在秋夜垂落的折枝。

「扔遠一點。」孟少飛冷冷地交待一旁慌張的小弟，然後感到眼前的景象漸漸變得混沌，宛如不小心翻起了海床的沉積物，使泥土在翻滾飛揚。

他還記得一年多前，他第一次遇到這種情況，他一時衝動偷偷跑去叫救護車了，他抱着那個吸毒過量的孩子，只想着也許還來得及呢，他看着他已經失去生命跡象的模樣，只想着萬一還有救呢。那天之後，他被老大用棍狠狠地揍了一頓，他被揪着頭髮問說是不是想一起被抓了。他翌日在床上躺了兩天，學會了當一個小混混的自覺。

他曾經想像過很多遍，當他完成任務後，一切都會回到正軌，但他卻悲哀地體認到眼前的一切依舊會每天發生，而他只是坐在警局裏，再也看不見而已。

他走出房間，步下樓梯，沿着馬路一直走着，直至整排路燈逐一亮了起來，他終於忍不住扶着燈柱乾嘔起來。他按着膝蓋猛地咳嗽，不知道可以吐到什麼出來，但體內深處就像自我排斥一樣，一直像要把他空洞的胃袋整個翻出來似的。

他硬撐着把喉間的酸意嚥了下去，在附近找了家酒吧。他甫進去就直奔洗手間，他一邊捂着嘴一邊推開了守在門前的兩個人，按着洗手台便又乾嘔起來。他用手掬了幾口水漱口，然後虛脫似的看向鏡中的自己，發青的眼圈，疲憊的目光，莫名有種這不是自己的錯覺。

他雙眼微睜，然後鏡中闖進一個身影，那人略為訝異地與自己四目相對。這人總愛把額髮向後梳成大背頭，使那冷峻的輪廓更顯分明，還有那一絲不苟的着裝，定製的英倫風西裝與皮鞋，袖釦、胸針、領帶夾，每個配件都名貴細緻，像是連大開殺戒時也會是這般的優雅。

驟眼一看以為是黑色薔薇，但湊近便會發現其實只是帶刺的浴血薔薇，優雅卻危險。

孟少飛把目光收了回來，卻見唐毅朝他遞上手帕，他挑眉示意自己臉上的水跡，孟少飛隨意用手背擦着嘴巴，唐毅毫不在意地把手帕收回口袋。

「一陣子沒見，怎麼變憔悴了？」唐毅低頭洗着手，漫不經心地問道，可是沒有得到任何回應。他看着一直在洗着手的孟少飛，他反復搓着指間，像是覺得怎樣也洗不乾淨似的偏執。「要對付他們，你首先不能變成像他們一樣的人。」

孟少飛關上水龍頭，抬首看着鏡中的他，那道清冷的目光像是冰錐一樣猛地刺進他的心臟，可是它卻流不出鮮血了。他早已變得跟他們無異了，是他賣的藥讓那些孩子死掉的，是他眼睜睜看着他們的人生被徹底毁掉的。

「我有那麼像嗑藥的嗎？」孟少飛只垂眼笑着，然後轉身離開這個過於清醒，反倒令人窒息的空間。

＊

他在酒吧裏找了個角落坐了下來，他點了杯波本可樂，拿着一整瓶威士忌過來的卻是這裏的老闆。唐毅坐在他旁邊，不遠也不近地隔着半個位置的距離。他自顧自地倒了兩杯酒，手法純熟地替他在酒裏添了可樂和檸檬片。孟少飛接過他遞過來的酒，喝了一口覺得比例控制得不錯，可樂的甜味剛好蓋過威士忌的辛辣，在碳酸的衝擊下卻又不減酒香。

「上次挺順利嘛？」唐毅幸災樂禍地問道，然後只替自己那杯酒加了冰，便抿了一口香濃醇厚，還帶着煙熏味的威士忌。

「多虧你。」說起上次孟少飛就氣結，那次行動他們部署了近一個月，但他那天根本來不及傳送交易資料就被這個人給打斷了，遲了回去還差點被老大懷疑。

「不客氣。」唐毅聞言一笑，視線在他不悅輕皺的眉眼流連，然後又輾轉黏在他被酒水沾濕了的嘴唇。他不着痕跡地收回目光，一邊看着酒吧裏來來往往的人們，一邊晃着酒杯，使冰塊與杯壁碰撞的清脆聲響生硬地充斥在兩人之間。

「你也跟了鴻爺一年多了，挺能幹的嘛。」唐毅瞥了一眼忽地捏緊了酒杯的孟少飛，只彎着笑意呷了口酒。「怎樣，怕我說錯話嗎？」

「怎麼會了，你的人肯定比我更能幹啊，兩年前成功護主的那一位。」孟少飛毫不畏懼地對上唐毅肅殺的目光，只笑着把酒一口乾掉。「怎樣，怕我說錯話嗎？」

唐毅怒極反笑地看着他，Jack很快就拿到那份名單了，他可不想部署了這麼久的計劃被這個人搞砸。他掏出煙包，在孟少飛的注視下點了煙，狠狠地吸了一口。

他們和鴻爺一直處於和平的合作關係，這麼多年以來彼此的關係千絲萬縷，使他們現在想要全身而退也不得要領。其實唐爺很早以前就想帶着兄弟改邪歸正了，但如果他們貿然與鴻爺斷交，鴻爺一定會懷疑他們是想獨吞柬埔寨那條財路，而陳文浩會否與鴻爺合作也是未知數，要是鴻爺因此和他們反面，吃虧一定會是他們。

雖然他們內部正逐步把生意轉型，也在收窄毒品供應市場，但組織內部卻滲透了一個個毒瘤，就算他們中斷供貨，還是有人會偷偷供貨給他們買賣。所以他需要從鴻爺那邊取得名單，要是能把人都抓出來，他們和鴻爺談判的籌碼就能更多了。可是眼前這個人卻是這一切的變數，他在吐出的白霧裏對上孟少飛的目光，嘗試看進他的眼底但無果，他只沉默地摁熄了煙頭。

孟少飛給了自己倒了杯威士忌，在突兀的沉默之間悄悄鬆了一口氣。其實他只是在賭一把，他猜不透唐毅的想法，若果對方的棋子隨時可棄，那自己也定必性命堪虞。

「我可以當那天沒見過你，但你不要再出現在我面前了。」

孟少飛抬頭看向克制得近乎冷漠的唐毅，隱約覺得他的語氣抑壓着什麼，但在唐毅一口氣把酒乾掉，然後把酒杯重重地砸在桌上後，他也只能默默收回探究的目光。至少他們有協議了，這事也算告一段落了吧。

＊

當唐毅敲着吧枱說要杯波本時，Andy不禁吐槽他是否轉性了，這人明明嫌波本太甜，平日只喝蘇格蘭威士忌的，但唐毅沒有理他，只發了個訊息給Jack。

對於自己身分暴露，Jack倒是沒有太多憂慮，這人的自信與能力成正比，所以他也只是提醒他小心一點。簡短的對話本來已經結束，但唐毅始終停留在輸入中的畫面。他喝了一口Andy遞過來的波本，玉米比例過半的甜味使他始終喝不習慣，但他還是蹙眉再呷了一口。

其實鴻爺受挫對他們行天盟始終是利多於弊，不管出手的對象是誰。他最後把剩下的酒都倒進乾澀的喉頭，然後給Jack發了個訊息，便關掉了手機。

他想起身離開時，卻瞥見後面那桌坐着兩個挺眼熟的人，他們雖然是鴻爺那邊的人，但總有種人兩邊都想討好，最後卻淪為兩邊都不待見。

「姓孟的那個小子很拽，又不好說話，好難拉攏他合作啦。」

「那傢伙這麼會上位，又怎會輕易被你拉攏到。」

「上什麼位，說不定都是靠賣屁股的。」

「說起來，那小子看着越倔就越欠操，我......」

唐毅雙手在他們的椅背一擱，笑容可掬得像是歡迎他們大駕光臨的酒吧老闆，但從他嘴邊吐出來的話語卻冰冷得使人顫慄，如同死神的詛咒一樣。

「你們碰他試試看？」

＊

唐毅原本以為自己只是樂見鴻爺垮掉，才會想保住孟少飛這隻棋子，但當看到孟少飛被下藥送到自己床上，他才發現也許並不是這樣。

孟少飛的花襯衫被扔到地上，他只穿着窄身的黑背心，包裹着那白皙精瘦的身體，汗流浹背地蜷縮在他灰色的床上。只是警告他們不要亂來，那幫人就理解為是自己想要孟少飛，他們的腦子除了錢和性以外，好像真的挖不出什麼來了。唐毅把西裝外套脫掉，解開了喉頭的領帶，臉無表情地看着這個明明放生了他，但繞了一圈卻還是落在自己手上的男人。

當他坐到床邊時，床褥的陷落使孟少飛警覺地收攏着身體，警戒地盯着他，他這才看清他一臉潮紅，氣喘吁吁的，汗水打濕了他的額髮，可是卻澆不熄他眼裏的氣焰。

「放我走。」

「你這個樣子走出去，不也是只有欠操的份兒？」

這個人現在還有力氣的話，一定會暴衝過來和自己打一架吧，唐毅低笑似的又解了兩顆鈕扣。如果現在給他一把刀，他也會用來刺自己，讓自己清醒過來，這人大概就是這麼的倔強。但他偏偏不給，因為有些傷口是要刺在心上才足夠深刻的。

唐毅握着他的手腕把他拉近了自己，他的體溫很高，像是高燒不退那種在內部悶燒的熱度。他的拳頭染了血，看來已經教訓了始作俑者，但這點皮肉傷又怎麼夠了，他想起了那人齷齪的心思，眼神又暗淡起來。

孟少飛想把手抽回來，卻被他收緊的五指圈得牢牢的。他的手其實挺修長的，骨節分明，指甲總是剪得很短，整齊乾淨，但現在卻沾上了血污。唐毅把他的手送到自己唇邊，伸舌舐着他指關節的傷口，粗糙的舌面擦過破損的傷處，柔軟溫熱，卻又刺激着他的痛覺。

孟少飛本來還在費力掙扎，卻在他吻着他的指頭時不由自主地顫抖起來，那情動低吟的模樣驀地使他呼吸一窒。孟少飛看似痛苦地扭動着身體，實則在用下身磨擦着床單。他的褲頭早已解開，灰色內褲已經濕了一片，看來在自己回來之前已經洩了一次。

「唐毅，讓我走，拜託你......」

「孟少飛，記得我說過的嗎？不要再出現在我面前了。」唐毅放開了他的手腕，卻又一把掐住了他的脖頸，張開的手心剛好覆上他的咽喉。他說得對，他們都在網裏，但他卻忘了，自己才是那個虎視眈眈的捕獵者。「不然你就逃不了了。」

他看到孟少飛驟然收縮的瞳孔，然後又因為自己摩挲着他頸後的皮膚而逐漸軟化，甚至失控陷落的眼神，使他不禁勾着嘴角。

唐毅把他壓在身下，雙掌從他的背心下擺探進他結實的腰腹，體溫的差異使孟少飛幾乎因為他每一下的觸碰而在敏感發顫。他脫掉他的褲子，用指尖拉下他沾了白濁的內褲，他依舊挺立的性器濕答答的，前端兀自滲着黏液。唐毅用掌心揉着他的硬挺，指腹擦過他飽滿的前端，不消幾下套弄，他就繃緊着身體射了出來，在床單留下點滴濁液。

孟少飛垂着泛紅的眼瞼，嘴邊吞吐的氣息熾熱得像是要讓人融化。唐毅解開了褲頭，上身依舊是白襯衫，下身僅露出勃發粗長的性器。孟少飛在高潮過後的混沌中隱約得知他的意圖，但在藥物漫長的侵蝕下，他只能任由對方把自己擺弄出雙腿大張的羞恥姿勢。

唐毅戴上套子，擠了點潤滑液到自己的分身，便抵着他的後穴擠了進去。雖然緊窄得幾乎插不進去，但裏面又熱又軟的包裹着他的前端，他低聲罵了句髒話，稍微退出再挺進，一點一點操開他的身體。

孟少飛感到身體被無情貫穿，強行被撐開的痛感使他有一瞬的清醒，但下一刻又因為體內終於被填滿而舒服得在恍神。他拼命咬着牙關方能克制快要洩出的聲音，他伸手抓住了唐毅的前襟，泛白的指尖弄皺了他的襯衫，卻還是無法從他帶來的強烈刺激中抽離。

唐毅握住了他瘦削的腰胯，一下一下狠狠地撞進他的身體。被緊致包覆的熱度，被細密地吸吮着的錯覺，使他禁不住按着他反復抽插。孟少飛抓着他衣襟的手指突然絞緊，他感到他體內抽搐似的吸附着他，他遂往他的弱點狠勁抵弄，直至他發出如同幼獸一樣的嗚咽，直至他一邊喘息一邊用沙啞的聲音說着不要了，他仍然置若罔聞地進出他滾燙的身體。

「嗯唔……我想射……」孟少飛艱難地抬手想自慰，卻被唐毅一把抓住了手腕，他便急得像是個討不到糖果的孩子一樣想甩開他的手。

「你這樣一直射，怕是熬不過今晚。」唐毅乾脆拿過扔到床頭的領帶，在他脹痛的性器上繞了一圈，然後在根部打了個結。

「唔嗯……別！」

光是打結時若有若無的觸碰，孟少飛已經想高潮了，可是那條該死的領帶把他勒得緊緊的，硬生生的不讓他射出來。他發狠地揪住唐毅的衣領，可是那點力氣在唐毅眼中只像是不痛不癢的撒嬌。他執起孟少飛的手，讓他攀上自己的肩膀，然後架起他雙腿，把他膝蓋壓向胸口，換個角度讓自己插得更深。

唐毅讓他擺出這樣扭曲的姿勢，就是刻意讓他看着自己是如何被進入，看着他粗大兇狠的性器是如何撐開他艷紅的後穴，在他抽出時是如何緊纏着他，在他進去時又是如何溫軟地接納他，反復的進出還黏糊糊的帶出彼此的體液。

孟少飛仰着頭脫力地承受漫無止境的撞擊，搖晃的視野被一道背光的身影侵佔。他隱約看到唐毅皺着眉頭，瞇着的眼睛恍若在走神，但當他在下一刻撞進他黝黑的眼底，裏面蘊藏的東西還是深不見底，使人輕易迷失其中。

孟少飛覺得自己被熱潮沖刷得只剩下慾望的本能，全身都彷彿變得異常敏感，就連唐毅握着他的小腿，都令他覺得那塊皮膚灼熱得令他受不了。慾望的浪潮一波一波地朝他襲來，而他只能張着嘴大口大口地喘息，乏力地等待被淹沒的時刻。

他感到唐毅又在搗弄他的敏感點，他感到所有神經都舒服得發麻，他感到累積到極限的快感快要爆發，他抬了抬手腕，想解開下身的束縛，卻被唐毅牢牢地把他雙手固定在身前。

唐毅套弄着他被領帶勒住的性器，順滑的布料擠壓着他勃發的硬挺，粗魯的力度甚至為他帶來陣陣痛感，但頂端卻興奮似的流出黏液。他載浮載沉似的承受前後夾擊的躁動，經藥力發酵的慾望層層交疊，漸漸抽空了他的理智，讓他只能盲目地朝身上人索求。他失神地仰視把此等折磨施加予自己的男人，模糊的視野讓他看不清他此刻的表情，他閉上了濕潤的眼睛，艱難地動了動乾燥的嘴唇。

「讓我射，唐毅……給我，唐，嗯啊......」

孟少飛帶着鼻音的嗓音黏膩，一聲一聲喊着自己名字的呻吟像是快要斷掉的雨線，也像自己收緊五指就能把他的呼吸都掐掉一樣的虛弱氣息。唐毅鎖着眉頭挺動着腰胯，有種人像毒品一樣，是不能隨便碰的，因為一碰就會上癮。

他解開了束縛住孟少飛的領帶，然後狠勁地抵弄他的前列腺，每一下都狠狠地碾壓而過，使他失聲地哭喊出來。他感到孟少飛抽搐似的收緊着身體，繃緊的下腹一顫一顫的，脹痛得發紫的性器跳動似的噴出精液。他在孟少飛還在流出稀薄的白液時，在他不住收縮蠕動的體內衝刺幾下便也釋放出來。

唐毅靠在他身上喘着氣，看進他彷彿被掏空的眼睛，濕漉漉的眼底即使染上情慾，也依舊清澄。他有時覺得他就像火焰的中心，那點高溫的藍色火焰，肆意燃燒周遭的氧氣，然後化成予人溫暖的熱度。他覆上他汗濕的臉頰，這麼乾淨剔透的一個人，本來就不屬於這種骯髒的地方，所以才會有這麼多人覬覦着他，想乾脆也弄髒他。而他碰巧遇上的自己，也剛巧不是什麼正人君子。

本來就無人能在這個骯髒的世界洗得淨滿身的斑駁，人們總是拖着滿身傷痕的軀殼遊走邊緣，即使裏面盛載着無瑕的靈魂，也終會有墮落的一天。

待續

——

*感覺這篇大家不大喜歡？（但我還是挺喜歡的怎麼辦 _(:з」∠)_


End file.
